Moby Box Party
by LuckyDream
Summary: ( complément déjanté de Une Haine Familiale ) Alors que Ace et Thatch sont partis à la recherche de Luffy ; que se passe t-il sur le Moby Dick ? Et si la vie des pirates de Barbe Blanche n'était pas toujours si calme ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !Voila je lance officiellement cette fic ! Elle est en parallèle avec 'Une haine familiale ' Bon j'espère qu'elle plaira autant que celle-ci :)**

**Bonne lecture ~ **

**Moby Box Party **

**Épisode 1 : **

'' QUOOOIIIII ! ''

Ce cri matinal retentit sur le Moby Dick, attirant tous les regards interrogateurs des pirates sur le pont et tirant d'autres hors des entrailles du bateau. Il fit même lever un sourcil à Barbe Blanche dont les infirmières s'agitaient autour de lui, des aiguilles et médicaments en main.

'' Yoi ! Ne crie pas comme ça.'' dit Marco en essayant de calmer sa camarade

'' Et pourquoi, au nom de Davy Jones, devrai-je faire ça ?! ''

'' Parce qu'il t'a nommé en tant que seconde de la division, yoi ''

Aucune réponse ne vint. Juste un petit bruit émanant de sa bouche, traduisant une réflexion.

'' Yoi, Sylla ''

La brune se retourna, coupant toute discussion. Marco la regardait, un sourcil levait. Ne savant quoi faire d'autre, il commença à l'étudier. Au premier abord, elle ne paraissait pas très puissante ou même dangereuse. Elle portait, dans une sacoche, au niveau de ses hanches, une dague qui pouvait devenir une arme dangereuse. Elle était habillée très simplement ; un short et un T-shirt s'arrêtant à ses côtes et laissant apparaître la marque des pirates de Barbe Blanche, semblable à celle de Marco. Elle s'était illustrée dans la flotte par son maniement d'armes, mais également par son fruit du démon. C'est lors de son utilisation que Sylla avait forcé l'admiration de Marco. Bien que peut profitable au combat, elle avait réussi à en faire une arme.

.

Marco était perdu dans ses pensées. Les pirates curieux s'en était retournés à leurs activités. Sylla réfléchissait. Elle devrait prendre la responsabilité de la flotte, remplacer Ace. Il lui avait refilé le sale boulot !

'_'Il manque dans d'air. Il va voir l'espèce d'allumette ! Je vais... je … .. Mais .. attend un peu. Si je prends les responsabilités de la deuxième … Je pourrais montrer à Oyaji que je vaux mieux que Ace ! Hihihihihi hihihihi _''

.

Une drôle d'atmosphère entourait maintenant Sylla. Une sombre. Une de complot. Son rire était perturbant, malsain. Marco en eut froid dans le dos. A ce moment, elle se retourna et dit d'un ton enjoué et un grand sourire :

'' Très bien ! Je prends le commandement de la deuxième ! Vous avez entendu ! Au boulot les mecs ! Bougez vos fesses et frottez ! Hihhiihihihihhihi ''

Elle avait crié et avait pris une pose héroïque ; un pied sur la rambarde du bateau et un doigt pointé vers l'horizon.

.

'' Marco ! Mon fils, viens s'il te plait. '' tonna Barbe Blanche

Marco sentait qu'il allait devoir être très convaincant et qu'il allait surement étrangler Ace.

OoOoO

_La deuxième division hein ? Il m'a confié la division. Il a confiance en moi. Je ferai tout. Oyaji sera fière de moi ! Fière de mon travail au pied levé. Il sera fière de moi. Oui, fière. Ace sera fière de moi. _

OoOoO

Le lendemain, Oyaji avait accepté, sans grand choix, que Sylla dirige la division en l'absence de Ace. Néanmoins, il avait exigé qu'Ace rattrape toute la paperasse qui trainait depuis plusieurs années dans le bureau du commandant de la division. Ace n'était pas connu pour l'aimer, il était plus du genre 'caché, oublié'. Alors, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait remplir cette mission, il avait désigné son remplaçant. C'est ainsi que Sylla s'engouffra dans le bateau. Elle remontait le couloir des bureaux et chercha celle de la deuxième. Chaque commandant lui avait vu attribué un espace de travail. Elle trouva enfin le sien. Il se trouvait à côté de celui des navigateurs, celui de Marco. Il devait y travailler en ce moment même. A croire qu'il aimait ça.

Sylla entra dans la salle. Elle était très simple, un bureau et une armoire. Cette armoire était bizarre en plus. Comment dire, elle était, euh, bancale, bombée ?

Sylla s'avança, tendit sa main jusqu'à la poignée. Elle s'arrêta et ouvrit brusquement la porte.

L'armoire explosa et laissa échapper une vague énorme de papier submergea la pauvre Sylla et l'engloutie. Elle laissa un petit cri lui sortit de la bouche. La pièce se remplit encore de longue seconde et le corps de Sylla disparut.

OoOoO

Marco poursuivait la conception de sa carte quand il entendit un petit cri d'agonie. Il leva la tête de son travail. Il activa son haki et il lui appris que Sylla se trouvait dans la pièce adjacente. Il se leva et alla toquer à sa porte pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Personne ne répondit. Il attendit. Ne recevant toujours pas de réponse, il ouvrit la porte et il se fit renverser par une pile de papier. Il tomba, et resta paralysé face à la montagne de papier.

'' _Qu'est ce que..._'' Marco ne finit pas sa phrase, tout simplement parce qu'il vit une main, puis un corps, et une tête, puis une âme s'envolant. ' UNE AME ?! '

Le sang de Marco ne fit qu'un tour, il courut vers Sylla. Il l'a sortit de 'l'eau' et la sortit de la salle. Elle ne réagissait plus.

'' Sylla ! Yoi! Répond !

'' eeeeeeeeeemmm~ J'ai .. vu... la lumière...''

'' YOII !''

**OoOoO**

'' Bon, allez ! La deuxième division va terminer toute cette paperasse ! Tous ensemble ! Je veux que cinq personnes viennent m'aider et qu'ils se relayent toutes les heures! On rangera chaque papier par date chronologique. Vous êtes motivés ?! ''

'' Ouaiii !'' répondirent en coeur les pirates

Les cinq premiers se présentèrent devant la porte. Les visages changèrent rapidement au vu du travail entassé par Ace. Ohoui, il allait le payer en rentrant.

**OoOoO**

Après trois jours de travail, Marco n'avait pas vu Sylla depuis. Les membres de la deuxième sortaient tous fatigués et étrangement changés …

Mais ce soir, toute la division s'était regroupée dans la salle et pas un bruit ne s'échappait de la pièce, contrairement à l'habitude où des insultes fusées.

* BOUM *

'_ Qu'est ce …_ '

* BOUM *

* BOUM *

Marco se leva et posa ses lunettes. Il s'approcha de l'origine du bruit. Lentement, il colla son oreille au mur.

* BOUM *

* CRACK *

Le pauvre phoenix n'eut même pas le temps de s'écarter du mur qui cèder qu'il vit une horde de pirates envahir son bureau. Sylla menant la danse.

'' HIHihihihihihi, allez ! On prend ce bureau! Il nous faut plus de place !''

Les yeux de Marco sortait de ses orbites. Est ce qu'ils venaient de détruire le mir juste parce qu'il n'avait plus de place !?

'' Yoi ! Non mais vous etes fou !? Oyaji ne sera pas ….''

'' Dehors ! On travaille nous ! '' cria Sylla

Aussitôt, une dizaine de personne empoigna Marco et le lancèrent dehors. Malheureusement, il atterrit dans une position peu confortable. Il se redressa, pestant contre ses frères. Il redressa vite la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il se retrouva aussi vite couvert de toutes ses cartes.

OoOoO

Le soleil était au plus haut quand Izou partit à la recherche de Marco. L'assaut contre le bureau de Marco avait fait le tour du bateau en quelques heures mais personne ne savait vraiment où se trouvait le premier commandant. Izou avait fouillé le bateau de fond en comble mais rien. Il arriva enfin au bout des escaliers et déboucha sur le pont, où le soleil l'éblouie. Il ouvrit son éventail et se protégea les yeux. Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux s'habituaient à la lumière, il découvrit de nombreux pirates regardant les mats, surpris. Interrogateur, l'okama (1) se retourna et découvrit à la plus grande surprise, les mats du Moby Dick couvert de papier.

'' Yoi'' fit un Marco suspendu, la tête à l'envers

'' Ouuahaaaaaa ! ''

Le commandant de la seizième sauta en arrière, horrifié de voir cet ananas à l'envers. Alors, ces papiers... les cartes !

'' Marco bon sang ! Tu es devenu fou? ''

'' J'ai plus de bureau, la deuxième a envahi tout le couloir''

'' Et les mats sont ton seul choix ? ''

'' Huum faut croire '' repondit un Marco blasé '' Tu veux quoi ? ''

'' On ...On a besoin de la carte et du log pose de Volkaem''

Marco se transforma et un phœnix s'envola, tourna autour des mats, attrapa quelque chose dans ses serres et redescendit pour se pencher de nouveau à l'envers. Il tendit les objets et Izou le remercia puis partit. Un œil toujours fixé sur l'ananas. '_' Etrange'' _

**OoOoO**

Comme à leur habitude, les pirates faisaient la fête. La bonne humeur était au rendez vous. Même Marco avait quitté son perchoir et était revenu à la normale. En effet, durant la semaine passée, le phoenix avait passé toute une semaine à vire sur les mats du navire et son côté 'gros oiseau' avait quelque peu pris le dessus. Heureusement, il n'était pas allé jusqu'à faire comme les mouettes du Nouveau Monde qui salissaient le bateau. Néanmoins, grâce à cette expérience, les pirates savaient que Marco en phoenix dès le matin, n'était absolument pas une bonne idée quand on a prévu de faire la grasse matinée.

Ce soir là fut encore plus étrange. Un membre de la dixième division arriva en courant, paniqué.

''O-O-Oya-ya-jiiiiii !''

Les pirates le regardèrent.

'' Des – des-des …''

Personne ne bougea.

'' Des-des ….''

'' Allons mon fils, qu'y a t-il?''

' Des-des Zzzzzzoozoooo''

'' Qu'y a t-il, yoi ?''

'' Des – des zombies ! Dans les couloirs ! Oyaji !''

'' Qu'est ce que ton dit ?'' demanda Izou perplexe

'' Je vous promets, ils sont horribles ! Ils arrivent ! Ils vont...''

Alors qu'il parlait, la porte menant au dédale du navire s'ouvrit avec fracas. Dans la pénombre, les ombres se détachaient. Des lueurs rouges par millier apparurent. Les zombies envahirent doucement le pont, faisant que les pirates sous le choque reculaient. Après la surprise, les commandants se reprirent et se préparèrent à se défendre. Même Barbe Blanche saisit son arme et le pointa face aux ennemis.

'' O- Y-A-J-I '' articulèrent les zombies.

Il y a pas eu d'autres mots. Tous avaient compris. Les silhouettes, les chariots qu'ils trainaient derrière eux remplis de papiers bien organisés.

La deuxième. '_ Bon sang, je l'ai avait oublié !''_

'' Oyaji, on a réussi ! Déclara Sylla des étoiles dans les yeux

**OoOoO**

Okama : travesti

**Voilà ! Le premier omake :) J'espère qu'il vous a plus! Je continurai si je trouve d'autres d'autres idées tordues X)**

**En tout cas n'hésitait pas à faire des reviews :) !**

_**~ Have Some Lucky Dreams ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Le Moby Dick s'éveilla avec les premières lueurs du jour. La fête avait pris une tournure inattendue avec l'arrivée de la division zombie mais celui qui pourra empêcher des pirates de faire la fête n'était pas encore né. La soirée s'était terminé en danse et en chant, le tout baigné dans l'alcool. Les zombies sont vite revenus à la vie.

* * *

Le tour de garde de Marco se termina enfin. Il avait surveillé l'horizon depuis maintenant 6 heures et il rêvait d'un bon café et petit déjeuner. Les premiers pirates sortaient de leurs cabines et rejoignait la salle commune. Ils allaient profiter du talent des hommes de la quatrième division, s'étant levés deux heures auparavant pour que tout soit prêt. Le phénix les enviait, il devait attendre la relève. Déjà, des discussions vives et des chants s'élevait.

'' Piou piou piou piou piou piou ''

Il se pencha, recherchant l'origine du bruit singulière. Il tournait sa tête de droite à gauche, encore et encore alors que le bruit se reproduisait. Maintenant, il distinguait des petits tintements qui les suivaient.

'' Yoi ? ''

Le bruit continua. Marco se pencha encore plus dans l'espoir de comprendre. Il n'y avait plus personne sur le pont et cette stupide imitation d'oiseau lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Il se retourna et avisa les autres nids de pie occupés. Il pouvait bien s'absenter quelques secondes.

Il sauta du mat et atterrit doucement grâce à son fruit du démon. Sous ses scandales, il sentit des genres de petits cailloux. Il se pencha pour en ramasser et examina. C'était petit, d'une couleur tirant sur le jaune. Des graines. Pourquoi il y avait des graines partout ? Une nouvelle fois le bruit se manifesta. Plus près, derrière, vers la.. droite. Son haki ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

Quand il se retourna, il tomba nez à nez avec Sylla, un seau à la main rempli de ces graines. Les deux pirates se regardèrent, sans un mot, à se jauger. Aucun d'eux ne bougeaient. Puis, ne pouvant retenir son sourire, elle tendit sa main pleine et la mit sous le nez du phénix.

'' Alors, toujours pas faim ? Je pensais bien faire, moi ! ''

Une veine palpita sur sa tempe. Il répondit, les membres tremblants sous la colère.

'' Je suis pas une poule, yoi ''

'' Aaah, t'es un oiseau, ça change quoi ? ''

'' Je vais te faire bouffer tes graines, YOI ! ''

'' Te mets pas dans ses états ! J'ai entendu dire que les oiseaux avaient des cœurs très fragiles, et puis à ton âge...''

Sylla envoya le contenu de sa main dans la tête de Marco en le voyant charger vers elle, très en colère. Si elle ne s'enfuyait, elle risquait de finir à l'eau voir se faire étriper.

Quelques curieux sortaient de la salle commune pour observer la course poursuite, dont Haruta et Izou, particulièrement hilares.

* * *

Le pont du navire grouillait de monde. Tous avaient une tâche précise à accomplir. Cordages, voiles, pèche, entretien et même cuisine. Ce dernier point était un peu plus difficile à organiser depuis le départ de Thatch. D'un autre côté, la consommation de saké de Barbe Blanche avait chuté de façon vertigineuse par le simple fait que pendant son absence, le cuistot en chef avait confié les clés du garde mangé aux infirmières de bord.

Cependant le géant des mers ne comptait pas en rester là .

'' Sylla !Ma fille, va me chercher mon saké !''

'' Bien, Oyaji '' répondit elle en s'attirant les foudres des infirmières.

La remplaçante se dirigea vers la cale. Le voyage durerait au moins 5 min pour l'aller à cause de la taille du navire.

Une fois arrivait. Elle tourna la clé, qu'elle avait 'emprunté' ( les infirmières n'avaient pas lâché jusqu'au dernier moment), et pénétra dans la salle.

* * *

'' Haruta ! Ou est ce que tu as mis mes épées ?! Rends les moi ! '' cria Vista visiblement énervé

'' De quoi tu parles ? '' ricana t elle en allant se cacher derrière Marco.

'' Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait, yoi ? ''

'' De l'art ?''

Le sabreur rejoignit les deux amis et questionna une nouvelle fois la commandante, alors qu'il perdait patience.

'' AAAAAHHHHHH ! ''

Les commandants tournèrent la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Il venait des entrailles du navire. Izou, qui prenait le soleil et fumait doucement, se leva rapidement, aux aguets ayant reconnu la personne.

'' J'arrive Sylla ! '' hurla t il héroïquement en dégainant ses pistolets

Marco, toujours coincé dans la dispute, le regarda s'enfoncer dans les couloirs. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer là dessous...

Il s'éloigna d'Haruta et Vista et se promena sur le pont avant de s'accouder à la rambarde. C'était fou le temps libre qu'il avait depuis qu'il ne devait plus courir après Thatch et Ace et déjouer toutes leurs farces.

'' HHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIII''

Marco leva la tête. Ça, c'était Izou qui criait de peur.' Bon sang, qu'est ce qui se passe ? ' pensa t il.

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Vista, qui avait récupéré ses lames (qui avait été transformé en cure dent pour Oyaji ) et d'Haruta de descendre au secours de leur frère.

Le premier commandant soupira. Même sans les deux farceurs, le Moby Dick ne serait tout de même pas calme. Son regard dériva vers Oyaji. Il discutait avec d'autres membres de la famille dont Namur. Marco devina qu'il était impatient. Son doigt tapotait nerveusement sa chaise. Un tic qu'il avait développé et qui indiqua au phénix qu'il attendait son saké.

'' HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA! ''

Marco comprit enfin. D'un coup, il se mit à courir, passa la porte, dévala les escaliers, tourna à plusieurs reprises, et après des minutes de marches, il s'arrêta enfin devant la porte du garde manger.

La porte était entrouverte. Une faible lueur éclairait la pièce et perçait en dessous de la porte. Marco tendit la main et la poussa doucement. Elle grinça tout du long, un bruit sinistre. Quatre silhouettes se dessinèrent. Elles se tenaient toutes dans les bras. Leur têtes se tournèrent doucement vers le nouveau venu. Quand s'était pas les zombies, c'était les fantômes.

Le phénix recula légèrement, surpris.

'' Qu'est ce que - ''

Avant qu'il n'est fini de poser sa question, les quatre pointèrent du doigt la salle derrière eux.

Ce que Marco redoutait, était fondé. Plus une goutte de saké.

* * *

Les méninges de Marco fulminaient. Il cherchait par tous les moyens à éviter un séisme provoqué par leur père, suivi d'un tsunami. Sans cela, le Moby Dick risquait de finir en miettes. Et se concentrer avec quatre personnes accroché au pantalon qui sanglotent et qui supplie de trouver une solution, était difficile. Soudain, il trouva. Rien de plus simple.

'' Calmez vous ! Je vais avoir besoin de vous, yoi.''

* * *

'' Gamin ! Que veux tu encore ? ''

'' Barbe Blanche ! Ça faisait longtemps ! '' déclara joyeusement Shanks

'' A chaque fois que tu viens, tu assommes mes fils et je dois nettoyer le pont, gurarararara''

'' Une mauvaise habitude '' répondit il en lançant une bouteille de saké au géant.

'' Tu as de la chance d'apporter un bon saké, ça me rendra plus agréable ''

'' Qu'est ce que tu veux le roux, yoi ? '' lança Marco

L'ananas n'écouta pas la réponse, il ne l'avait posé que pour détourner l'attention du yonkou. Le pont était dégagé. Les seules personnes encore conscientes étaient Barbe Blanche, le stupide rouquin et lui. Son plan pouvait fonctionner. En temps normal, Ace aurait eu l'idée. A croire qu'il avait détient sur lui.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit ses complices monter sur le pont. Vista et Haruta avançèrent vers le Red Force. Là, il sautèrent sur le navire voisin et entamèrent une discussion vive avec l'équipage.

Aussitôt Izou, qui fumait tranquillement, se décolla du mur et parti à son tour, suivit de Sylla, vers le navire du roux. Ils y entrèrent discrètement et quelques secondes plus tard, Sylla réapparut chargé d'un tonneau de saké sur le dos. Il devait peser lourd vu la vitesse à laquelle elle se déplaçait et l'angle de son dos. Izou suivait de près. Ils commencèrent à faire des allers retours, toujours sans être remarqué.

A coté de lui, Les deux yonkous avait haussé le ton. Il fallait se dépêcher. Izou repartit une nouvelle fois et Sylla fit un signe au phénix avant de le suivre. Elle l'informait qu'il restait un voyage.

Marco tourna la tête quand il entendit un choc d'épée. Ils n'avaient pas tenu longtemps avant de se taper dessus.

Shanks rangea son épée et reparti vers son équipage. Vista et Haruta étaient de nouveau à bord et offraient un sourire de victoire.

Barbe Blanche se disputait de nouveau avec les infirmières. Peu à peu, tous les pirates commençaient à réinvestir le pont.

'' Marco ! Tu peux m'aider ? ''

Il se dirigea vers la voix et vit Izou, agrippé à la rambarde. Il avait dû sauter quand le Red Force s'est éloigné.

Il l'aida à remonter en lui tendant la main et lui glissa que le plan avait réussi. L'okama secoua vivement la tête, livide.

'' Pas tellement, si moi, j'ai à peine pu remonter alors Sylla est toujours avec Shanks !''

Oh ça, il avait pas prévu. Marco le poussa sur le côté avant de sauter et se transformer en phénix. Le vent claquait à ses oreilles. Il volait le plus vite possible.

* * *

'' J'ai attendu ce jour depuis si longtemps ! Celui où tu volerais jusqu'à mon navire, me suppliant de te prendre à bord, Marco-san ~ ''

Le phénix luttait pour ne pas exploser. Il respira un coup et déclara d'une traite

'' Sale pervers ! Kidnapper une de nos soeurs pendant qu'Oyaji a le dos tourné ! Tu me dégoutes, jamais je ne remettrai le pied sur ton navire ! ''

'' Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait boss !''

'' Eh ! Moi ! Rien promis '' dit il en leva les mains en l'air pour prouver son innocence.

La scène s'immobilisa. Une porte s'était ouverte. Un petit visage en dépassait. Tout le monde regardait la jeune fille.

'' Commandant Maarrcooooo oo ''

Ce fut un choc pour bien des membres d'équipage et annonçait de longues heures d'explications pour Shanks.

Sylla s'était jeté au coup du phénix, imitant parfaitement les sanglots. De son coté, Marco frottait son dos d'un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Un dernier regard mauvais vers le rouquin et ils disparurent dans des flammes bleus.

* * *

'' Merci Marco ! Très convainquant au fait pour un ananas ! Hihihihihi ! Il risque de passer un sale quart d heure . ''

'' Me cherche pas trop non plus, yoi. Va faire ce qu'il faut maintenant, yoi. ''

'' Ouiiii ''

* * *

'' Voilà le saké Oyaji '' déclara Sylla tout sourire

'' Il y a eu un problème ? '' fit Barbe Blanche méfiant

'' Aucun ! ''

'' Huuummmm – – ''

Son regard se fit plus insistant. Mais avec le sourire qu'elle lui décocha, personne ne pouvait la suspecter longtemps. Izou ayant assisté à la discussion, croisa le regard du géant et sourit, c'en fut de même pour Vista et Haruta. Marco qui passait ' par hasard' par là, eut droit également au regard plein de question et de suspicion. Et comme Sylla, il lui répondit par un grand sourire.

La seule pensée de Barbe Blanche était ' J'ai raté quelque chose ? '

* * *

**Voilà un chapitre ! La disparition de saké me trottait dans la tête et donc je me suis dit que j'allais partager !**

**J'espère que cette fic vous tirera des sourires ;p**

**Merci à tous ! Merci aussi à ceux qui s'intéressent cette petite fictio ! Et aux reviews !**

**Guest : le voilà et je suis heureuse de savoir que je fais rire x) c'est le but quand même !**

**ChibichibiLuna : contente que ça plaise ! Fais attention de pas te faire prendre, je veux pas t'attirer du mauvais coté :p**

_**~ Have Some Lucky Dreams ~**_


End file.
